


Provide for My Sister

by WildcatPacer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's parents are both dead. She and her sister have been hiding out from the Community Home and living in poverty and squalor, the ability to find food dampened by a famine and plague. When a handsome Peacekeeper makes Katniss an offer, will she go against her principles to take it? How far would you go to provide for and save the family you love? Read, review, enjoy!
Relationships: Darius (Hunger Games)/Katniss Everdeen
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Offer**

I head into the Hob at high noon, ducking in against the biting cold. Even though I have nothing to show for my hunting efforts. There is hardly any food left, and it has been that way for weeks, since the last of the store in the granary ran out.

I never thought I would die at only 16. But slowing starving to death in District 12 has made that a strong possibility. My sister, Primrose, and I are among the small group of survivors still clinging to life.

Our father, Seam coal miner, passed away when I was 11. My mother turned a knife on herself in grief just a month or two later. In the five years since, I have raised my sister, making sure we hide out from the Community Home. At least until the Community Home had to shut down because the plague that swept through the district took out all the orphans and unwanted children.

Until recently, Prim and I got by via our hunting. But now, the game has all but dried up. We have hardly anything left of value to sell, except for one nice dress for each of us and some old clothes of Mother's, including her wedding dress. I may have to resort to pawning off even those. After that, I don't know what we'll do.

Greasy Sae is understanding in my weak and sheepish apology for not catching anything today; no one else has had luck. As I turn sadly away, I bump into the white plates of a Peacekeeper's uniform, and stare up into the handsome face of its owner.

Darius Freeman arrived here from the Academy several months ago, just before things started to get really bad. The famine had not yet started, but the plague was in full swing, and when the illness took Cray, Darius replaced him as Head Peacekeeper. Since then, I have seen him in the Hob. He is very nice, for a Peacekeeper, if also a shameless flirt; more than once he has asked me for a kiss.

Darius's long red hair falls into his eyes. I try not to stare at his bulging muscles or his chiseled jawline as he grips my own jaw in his hand and studies me. He tssks. "You look awful, Ms. Everdeen. Are you and the little one all right?"

"No," I answer honestly. These days, who among us can say that they are "all right"?

The look Darius sends me is pitying. "I reckon you need some money, then. I might have something for you. Put on your best dress and come by my place tonight?"

Speechless, I nod. He grins. "There's a good girl." His lips brush my forehead before I even know what is happening, and then he is gone.

Hope and curiosity blooming in my chest, I run all the way home to Primrose in the Seam.


	2. Make Money in Your Sleep

**Chapter 2: Make Money in Your Sleep**

I put on my blue Reaping dress, the nicest article of clothing I own, that evening. I then throw over my shoulders the cloak with the brooch at the neck. I look nice enough. Pretty, even. Telling her that I have to go out, I send Primrose off to bed. I instruct her to not wait up for me, or to ask the questions that I know she surely wants to. Tightening the cloak about myself, I hurry out into the chilly night air, crossing over to the Head Peacekeeper's cabin on the edge of the Barracks.

I knock discreetly, and Darius opens up right away. "Ah, Katniss. Come in." He takes my hand with an easy smile, even as I still appear unsure. But I allow him to guide me into his home and close the door behind us.

"Wh... what can I do for you?" I ask him, my voice bobbling.

Darius gazes at me seriously. "You know I like you, Katniss."

Do I? Sure, he has tried to weasel a kiss out of me before, but I am fairly clueless and unenthused about romance. I have never wanted to get married, nor have kids. Love can destroy things just as much as it can build things up. It destroyed my parents. "Thank you?" I ask.

"And I know you are trying your best to raise your sister. Which is why I am propositioning you."

I had a feeling when he said earlier today to wear something pretty that this is what the offer would be about. Peacekeepers live a militarized lifestyle that leaves little in the way for pleasure. Most cadets, when they see something sweet, they grab it.

Darius continues. "I would be thrilled if you would sleep with me. In return, I will pay you plenty of coin and scrounge for you what food I can."

I raise an eyebrow cautiously. "All I have to do is make love with you, and you'll provide for me and my sister?"

"Yes," he smiles.

I peer at him skeptically, even with a little bemusement. Slowly, I run my fingers through his auburn locks, sizing him up. It is not a bad trade, really. And even I have to admit that Darius is handsome. He would be a worthy partner to whom I could lose my virginity. I take a deep breath. "All right, then. Done."

Darius beams and takes me in his arms. His hands glide about my waist and soon his palms are digging into and caressing what little flesh remains on the globes of my buttocks. Dipping his head, he leans in and kisses me full on the mouth. Tilting my head back, I allow it, before pressing my hands into his chest. "I have some conditions, though," I voice.

"Yes?" Darius murmurs, as he begins to kiss along my face and move his lips into the curve of my neck. Wrapping my arms about his shoulders, I tug him closer, turning my head to give him access as the heat begins to spread. I feel dampness pool between my legs and I get out quickly what I need to say as my breath starts to come out in rough pants and gasps. Snapping a hand out, I cup him, grasping his balls and squeezing to emphasize what I say next.

"You have to wear a condom whenever we fuck." Many Seam women have fallen pregnant from Peacekeeper lovers, resulting in illegitimate children with unknown fathers. I refuse to fall pregnant and bear a child. I refuse to become a mother and have one more mouth to feed; it has been hard keeping Primrose alive as it is.

Darius chuckles against my earlobe. "Of course," he promises. I can hear it in his voice that he is sincere.

"Primrose cannot know about this arrangement." I step out of the embrace and fix him with a hard stare. "I mean it, Darius. Prim would never forgive me if she knew I was sleeping with you." I am already going against my principles; the shame would be tenfold if my baby sister was aware of it. The lengths I am willing to go to save her.

"Absolutely," Darius says.

My grey orbs solemn, and tilting my head with puckered lips, I kiss Darius, and he returns it with passion. Slowly, I close my eyes and allow the kiss to deepen, as we embrace. I flick the brooch at my neck and shrug the cloak off of my shoulders, allowing it to pool to the floor. Darius pulls me down onto his bed, his hands splaying across my spine. He quickly finds the straps to my blue dress and undoes them, pulling the fabric away to reveal my bare back. Breaking the kiss, I sit back, reach around behind me and unclasp my bra, then shimmy out of my panties. I rest on my heels, straddling him and now naked before him. I cock an eyebrow.

"Disappointed?"

"Not in the slightest," Darius grins, before groping my breasts, my ass and then flipping us so he is now on top. "All woman..."

Wordlessly, I spread my legs, allowing the handsome man to nestle between my thighs. I help Darius work the condom on, in between passionate kisses and Darius's mouth licking and sucking on my breasts. His teeth tug on my left nipple and I let out a hiss, pushing my boob further into his mouth, his face.

"Mmmmhhmmmm... yes, more, please," I rasp, liking how he is touching and tasting my breasts very much. "Taste me more..."

Darius finally, swiftly enters me. I throw back my head with a gasp and a sigh, lolling into the pillow. I can feel Darius's hands gliding up my thighs, and I squeeze my legs around him as he begins to thrust into my wet heat. My heels dig into the shapely muscles of his buttocks as I urge him on faster. My hands fist the bedsheets so that my knuckles turn white, as I keen into and writhe against my lover. All the while, deep moans escape my kissed and swollen lips, broken only by Darius's mouth fusing to mine. We open our mouths to each other and tongues push through to entangle. Still, the groans come from me, and loudly.

"Mmmmm... Hmmmmm... Uhhhh... Ohhhh... Ahhhh... Guhhhh..." At long last, I cry, "Darius... fuck!" I cum hard all around him, wriggling and squirming beneath him. A few frantic pounds later, and I feel Darius ejaculate into his condom. He pulls out like a gentleman and curls into me. Naked and sweaty from sex, we fall asleep for a while.

It is just getting on dawn when I leave the bed, dress and return home, determined to not let Primrose figure out where I have been all night. And where I will be for many more nights to come.


End file.
